Steven universe- Away from everything
by GalacticCat1
Summary: Pearl has run away for an unknown reason. All the gems are confused as to why Pearl would run away, destroy warp pads, and even go so far as to steal from Garnet. Can they get her back, and get to the bottom of her behaviour?
1. Groceries

It was another boring afternoon. Not just boring, but slow. It's like the day just won't go by fast enough, and just oozes by like molasses. Amethyst laid in the couch, her head hanging off one of the armrests. Out of boredom, she decided she wanted to eat something. But she was too lazy to get up.

"Pearl!" She shouted into the kitchen.

"What?" Pearl shouted back, her tone obviously stating she was in a bad mood.

"Can you make me something to eat? Pretty please?" Amethyst sat upright on the couch. Pearl was behind the counter, packing Steven a lunch for his next day-mission with Garnet. "And why would I do that?" Pearl asked, opening the fridge and grabbing a juice box.

"Because you love me!" Amethyst smiled, and repositioned herself so her head was touching the floor, and her legs were on the couch.

Pearl rolled her eyes and put the juice box in Stevens lunchbag. "As if that's a valid reason." Pearl snapped back. "Make something yourself." She zipped up the lunchbag and put it on the end table by the front door. But still, Pearl went back to the kitchenette and took some ham and bread from the fridge, and proceeded to make Amethyst a ham sandwich.

"THANKS!" Amethyst yelled at Pearl, who was going to her room. Pearl just ignored her, and opened her door.

Amethyst shoved the sandwich in her mouth in one giant bite, then flicked on the TV. She flicked the channels, looking for something at least half decent to watch, but nothing came up. Amethyst gave up trying, and just lazily laid on he couch.

A flash of light came from the warp pad, and Garnet stepped off into the beach house.

"Yo Garnet!" Amethyst shouted, and was greeted back with Garnets signature wave.

"Have you seen Pearl anywhere?" Garnet asked.

"Yup, I think she's in her room or something." Amethyst said back, an unsure tone in her voice.

Garnet nodded, and opened her door. Somehow, Garnet knew how to get into everyone's rooms from her own if she needed to. Kinda cool, almost creepy. Not that she did it very often, though.

Just as Garnet went in her room, Pearl came out of hers. Amethyst laughed at the irony. "Garnets looking for you. She JUST went in her room."

Pearl awkwardly laughed. "Pretty ironic!" She said, in the tone she used when she tried to lie. She adjusted the shoulder straps on the small backpack on her shoulders, and walked toward the front door. "I'm getting a few groceries Garnet forgot to get on the last order, be back in a few!" Pearl said, as she stepped out the door. Merely seconds later, Garnet opened her door.

"She wasn't in there." Garnet said to Amethyst, who was in tears laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Garnet said, to Amethyst who was laughing to hard to even reply.

"She-just left-for groceries!" Amethyst spat out between giggles. "Groceries?" Garnet asked. "Yeah." Amethyst said, her laughter having died down. "She said you forgot stuff."

Garnet raised an eyebrow behind her glasses. "I never forget stuff on groceries." She said, in a confused tone. "You must have today." Said Amethyst.

Garnet pulled down her glasses, and winked with her third eye.

"Ohhhhhh yeah! Sapphire!" Amethyst said amazed.

"She IS obviously not getting groceries. But, she probably wouldn't want us chasing after her. We can go look for her if she's not back by the time me and Steven get home." Garnet said, as Steven came through the front door.

"Mission time mission time mission time!" He chanted, and grabbed the lunch by the door Pearl had packed for him.


	2. Hidden trails

**So sorry for the small chapter, but I swear the next ones gonna be longer! I'm trying to keep Pearl in character, but this is something she's probably gonna be out of character for. Bear with me please!**

* * *

Pearl could not believe what she just did. She would probably get caught. Then get punished. Then Garnet would lose all trust in her. Then get kicked out of the Crystal Gems. Then probably shattered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That wouldn't happened, or at least the last 2 wouldn't...

She had spent the last hour walking through beach city, even stopping by the grocery store to lower suspicion, but mostly to unleash her plan.

1\. Get out of beach city, leaving bashing a false trail.

2\. Go to the nearest warp pad

3\. Warp as far away as possible

4\. Destroy all warp pads she used.

The plan was foolproof, or at least foolproof to her. She had made conversation with the cashier about looking for rare wildflowers, the cashier even stating where she saw some unusual ones. The best part? Pearl had said she'd go there! Knowing Garnet, she would go to the grocery store to see if Pearl had actually been there. The cashier would tell her about the wildflowers, and the gems would go there, in the _exact opposite_ direction she was going! The plan would work perfectly! Now all she needed was a warp pad...

Bingo!

Pearl found the warp pad, and plopped her bag beside it. She opened the bag, to reveal 2 grenade-like objects from the bag. Pearl sighed, and felt immense guilt.

Those bombs were Garnets... She had snuck into her room to borrow them.

...Except she wasn't giving them back.

She set a 15 second timer on one, and placed it right beside the warp. Quickly grabbing her bag, she warped out to the furthest place she could think of, right before the warp pad was destroyed.

Pearl hadent landed where she wanted. She found herself on watermelon island, which was no good. Steven could go in a watermelon when he dreamt. Although she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to leave a false trail, she put down her bag. What could she spare... Everything in there was important. Flashlight, compass, weopans, snacks and a water bottle with water from Roses Fountain (cracked gems are no fun). She would need everything!

Wait-

She picked up a picture or herself, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven. She smiled to herself, and ripped a corner of the picture off, using a lighter to burn one end. Perfect.


	3. Warp Pads

**Ha ha! Did ya miss me? Probably not. I'm spitting out chapters like CRAZY! Well that's what happens when you have nothing else to do!**

 **You write Steven Universe fanfics. Like a boss.**

 **So, kept the promise I made about 2 hours ago, this chapters longer! Hurray!**

 **P.S. To any of you Americans who have no idea that Canada exists, KD is short for Kraft Dinner. It's the Canadian version of Mac N Cheese.**

 **I know some American provinces (I'm gonna say provinces to piss all the Anericans off) have KD, but the majority have no idea what it is.**

 **oh wow. I just rambled on about KD. New low.**

* * *

It was around 4 when Garnet and Steven came back.

"Whazzup kiddo?" Amethyst asked Steven, cooking up some KD for dinner.

"Is Pearl back?" Garnet asked, before Steven could even answer.

"Nah, haven't seen her since this morning. So, I thought I'd make dinner!" Amethyst said, scooping up the macaroni into 3 bowls. She slid two down the counter to Steven and Garnet. Garnet didn't eat it, but stood up and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to find Pearl." She said before walking outside.

"Wait wait wait!" Steven yelled, shovelling as much KD in his mouth he could at once. "Uh ant ooh hum hoo!" He tried to say, with a mouthful of food. "I want to come too!" He repeated once he swallowed his mouthful.

The 3 of them walked down to the grocery store. "I want to ask someone if she actually went here." Garnet had said, exactly as Pearl had predicted.

Garnet walked up to the cashier. "Excuse me, have you seen a tall girl, short hair, really skinny, blue eyes?"

"Oh ya mean the one with th' gem on 'er forehead? Looked 'bout 20?" The cashier asked. Garnet nodded. "Yeah, 'saw her 'bout 4 or 5 hours ago. She's out th' other side of the beach, down by the area not closed off. At least that's where I think she went! Talkin' 'bout wildflowers! Seemed like 'nice girl!"

"Thank you." Garnet said.

"Oh 'nytime darlin'!"

Garnet walked out of the grocery store, clearly not in the mood to search for Pearl. "Wildflowers..." She mumbled. "Since when does Pearl care about wildflowers..." She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to see where Pearl was.

 _Shouts and screams_

 _Mistrust_

 _Watermelon island_

 _Lighter_

Garnet instantely knew she wasn't looking for wildflowers. "She's on watermelon island." Garnet said. "Follow me, there's an old warp somewhere around here. The 3 gems walked through the dense forest surrounding Beach City. At last, they came to where the warp should have been. In its place, was a small crater, some rubble, and the pin from a grenade.

"Woah! What happened here?" Amethyst gasped.

Garnet picked up the pin off the ground, and held it up so she could see it in the light.

"AAAUGH." She screamed in frustration, and summoned a gauntlet.

"Pearl is in huge trouble." Garnet said in a low voice.

"Why?" Steven asked, almost scared. But, it was impossible to be scared of Garnet. As long as she wasn't mad at **you**.

"This." She held up the pin in the hand without a gauntlet. "This is from **my room**. From a grenade." It wasn't hard to tell, from the tone of her voice, that she was furious. "Pearl had snuck into my room and stolen it."

Steven and Amethyst were confused. "Why would she-" Amethyst begun to ask.

"I don't know." Garnet cut her off. "She blew up this warp-pad. This was obviously planned very carefully." The other 2 gems were shocked.

"We can still use the temple warp-pad, right?" Steven asked. Garnet froze. "The temple warp." She said, worried and somewhat scared.

The gems raced back to the temple, where their warp had been damaged.

"When I get my hands on her-" Garbet started to say, but remembered Steven was beside her.

Only the warp had been destroyed. The outer part of the warp was still almost intact, but in the middle, a crater filled with rubble laid.

"There has to be other warps, right?" Steven asked, trying to be hopeful.

"Closest ones a 3 hour hike." Garnet said pessimisticly. It was going to be a long, long day.


	4. Roses Sea

**Oh hey there. Miss me? Oh nvm I made that joke last chapter. Sorry. Nothing to see here.**

* * *

Pearl had regretted everything. It had only dawned on her that they could use the temples warp pad after she had laid her false trail on watermelon island. To buy herself some more time, she had developed a new plan. She'd send a note saying _run_ on a warp to the temple. Then a grenade. Yup. Totally safe.

She had left watermelon island, and continued on to her next destination: Roses sea.

It wasn't _actually_ one of Roses possessions, but it was where she and Rose had spent countless evenings watching the sunset, training, or just being loud and goofy.

Using the last grenade she had, she blasted the warp pad. She knew there was no going back now. The closest (working) warp was days away. She would never go home now. She would never see anyone again.

 _I wonder if Rose could see me now._

Her head flooded with thoughts.

 _Is Rose mad? Disappointed? Can she even see me?_

 _How mad is Garnet going to be?_

 _Will I ever get caught?_

 _Whats going to happen if I get caught?_

 ** _Whats going to happen if I don't get caught?_**

Pearl felt warm tears fall down her cheeks.

"What if they're not mad?" Pearl said aloud, to no one but the sea. More hot tears fell down her face.

"What if they're worried?"

* * *

After packing lunches and extra clothes for Steven, the gems set off to find Pearl. They were the opposite of worried. Garnet in particular. She walked beside Steven and Amethyst, who were rising on lion.

After hours of silence, (and an occasional snack break) Garnet spoke.

"We're here."

They weren't at a warp pad, but at the start of a sandy beach. Smoke from a campfire could be seen coming from the beach on the other side of the cliff. "This way." Garnet said, walking toward the source.

"Garnet?" Steven asked.

"Yes?" Garnet asked.

"Pearl..." He said, a mix between confusion and sadness. "Are you going to hurt her?"

Garnet looked down to him.

"Of coarse not." She said sincerely. "Even through all she's done, she's still a part of our team. There's probably some crazy explanation behind all this. She's just going to be grounded for a very, very long time."

Steven giggled a bit. "Like 1000 years?" He asked, smiling.

Garnet smiled back. " Even longer." She said

"How 'bout 1001 years?" Amethyst said, laughing.

"Seems like a reasonable punishment." Garnet said. Even she was laughing.

* * *

Pearl had seen them the second they stepped in the beach. She had packed up and sprinted as far away as she possibly could. She kept thinking to herself how they could've gotten out here.

 _Think Pearl think!_

Then it hit her.

 _Lion._

How could she have been so stupid? Now she had nowhere to run. No possibilities. Actually, she had 5.

1\. Run into the ocean (not likely)

2\. Keep running along the beach (they could see her)

3\. Run into the forest (then what?)

4\. Run back to the Gems, hug them and cry (highly questionable)

5\. Run back to the gems, fight them, and hopefully win (yeah, like she could beat Garnet)

The clock was ticking. What one to choose?


	5. Hide and Seek

**Oh, what's that? A cliffhanger?**

 **It'd be a shame if I were to-**

 **end the story**

 **Nah I'm not a monster. Here's that chapter that I hope at least someone wanted!**

 **(I'm sorry, but there is some language in here, but it's all clean for the most part! It's only the 'S' word!)**

* * *

Pearl had chosen the obvious path. Or at least the path that was obvious to her. She dashed through the woods, her sash getting stuck in a tree.

 _I don't have time for this!_

She ripped the sash off and continued through the think brush, gaining many new cuts and scratches along the way. She finally stopped at a small Brooke after at least an hour of constant running, swearing she heard Garnets footsteps, and the shouts that would accompany it. She took off her bag and dabbed a bit of water from Roses fountain on the small cuts on her gem.

 _The more I run,_ Pearl thought, _The more trouble I will get in..._

But it seemed that to just keep running was better than whatever punishment Garnet had in mind. Maybe after a few days, they would miss her so much, they wouldn't give her any punishment at all!

That definatly wasn't happening. She had committed the crime of crimes, along with many others.

-Disobeying Garnet

-Stealing

-Going into Garnets room without permission

-Running away (duh)

-Blowing up warps (with stolen objects)

And that was to just name a few. The list could go on and on.

"PEEEARL!"

A deep voice screamed. Garnets voice.

Though the voice was obviously miles away, it felt like it was right behind Pearl. Pearl dashed off, running swiftly, in and out of the trees.

"I'm gonna get caught, I'm gonna get caught, I'm gonna get caught!" Pearl kept frantically repeating to herself, still running like mad. She knew there was some sort of abandoned temple to the North...

Perfect! She could just hide there until this whole mess was over.

"Oh Shit!" Pearl cried aloud, then clasped a hand over her mouth. Her bag.

Pearl had left it at the brook. She cursed herself, and debated if she should go back or not.

"PEARL! WE KNOW YOURE HERE!"

Lets take the 'or not' option.

Garnets voice seemed to get closer every second. Pearl crossed her fingers, and took off in a random direction, praying that it was North.

 _Heck yeah!_ Pearl thought to herself, having arrived at the temple. She squeezed through the door, found a dark corner to hide in, and hoped for the best.

* * *

"Hey Garnet! Look what I found!" Steven shouted to Garnet, who was examining some footprints going into the woods. Steven held up the blue ribbon for Garnet to see.

"So she's here..." Garnet said in a puzzled tone. "Steven, you and Amethyst go to the left, along the beach. I'll go into the forest."

Garnet walked through the forest, along the same spot Pearl had ran. Snapped back twigs and branches gave her clues to what direction she was going in. 2 hours later, (and after Steven decided he wanted to be with Garnet instead) they came to a small brook, with a brown bag beside it.

"Pearl must've left this here. She's got to be close." Garnet knelt down on the forest floor, and opened the bag. Lighters, flashlights, a water bottle with sparkling water, the bag had everything you would need to survive a few days alone.

"This was definatly planned." Garnet thought aloud.

"Why would she run away?" Steven asked, looking at all the stuff laid out on the ground.

Garnet sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. The sad look turned into rage, as she pulled something out of the bag.

"PEARL!" She yelled, absolutely furious.

"What is it?" Steven asked, genuinely concerned for Pearl once Garnet found her.

Garnet held up a small dagger, with flowers engraved in the grip. Even the blade was decorated, it looked wavy with half circles randomly cut out the side. "This had belonged to Rose." Garnet said. "Rose had given it to me. It's one of the things I treasure most." Garnet went from looking mad, to sad, and back to mad. "And Pearl," Garnet was engulfed with rage. "Just stole it.

* * *

 **Im sorry my writing is getting REALLY BAD but the cliffhanger backfired, and I HAD to finish it, and leave off at a proper ending. Don't worry children, there are more coming.**

 **Mama is here now**

 **Shhhhhhh**


	6. Deer in the Headlights

**HEY! DO YOU LIKE STORIES WITH BAD WRITING WRITTEN AT 3AM?**

 **YOU HAVE COME TO THE RIGHT PLACE!**

 **INTRODUCING...**

 **MY SHITTY STEVEN UNIVERSE FANFIC WHERE EVERY CHARECTER ISNT IN CHARECTER! WITH BONUS BAD GRAMMAR!**

* * *

Garnet walked through the woods with Steven in silence.

"Are you still keeping that promise you made?" Steven asked quietly.

Garnet hesitated.

"I can't make any new promises." She said.

She and Steven kept walking, until the forest wasn't broken up, like it hadent been walked on in awhile.

"I think we lost her..." Steven said, after the clues and tracks had disappeared.

"I think so too." Garnet replied. "Let's get you home. Amethyst and I will stay here and look for her."

Steven nodded 'yes' and walked about halfway to the beach, before getting too tired to keep walking. It was at that point, Garnet carried him the rest of the way.

Lion was lazily watching the birds fly in the sky, half asleep. Garnet gently put Steven on Lions back.

"Home." She said to Lion, who stretched out his front paws. Then got up. Lion summoned one of his warps, and the two were gone.

Garnet ventured back into the woods, following the newly-formed trail. She closed her eyes and concentrated, looking into the future.

 _North_

 _Mis-trust_

 _Hiding_

 _Darkness_

Garnet pulled out the compass from Pearls bag and turned North, walking along what looks like it could have been a trail. She came upon an old gem structure, almost falling to bits.

"Last chance Pearl. You come out, or I go in. One is much less difficult than the other." Garnet shouted into the doorway, hearing her words echo around.

"Alright." She shouted in. "We're gonna do this the hard way."

* * *

Pearls heart had stopped. Garnet was right outside the temple, and was coming in. She frantically looked for an exit, just anything to get away in. But alas, she found nothing. Her breathing became shallow.

"Last chance Pearl." She heard Garnet shout in.

Pearl was almost in tears. Garnet had gotten her bag, seen the blade and known for sure this was planned.

"You come out or I go in." She heard Ganet calmly shout into her hiding place. "One is much less difficult than the other."

Pearl was in the middle of a breakdown. She was going to get caught. She crawled out from her hiding spot and along the wall, looking for some sort of exit.

"Alright, we're gonna do this he hard way!" Garnet said, as she crawled in.

Pearl felt along the wall. Something had to work! She felt a knob, or a button on the lower half of the wall. _Worth a shot!_ She pressed down the button, which did the exact opposite of that she wanted.

 _Oh no._

Sirens went off, bright lights came on, and Pearl was a deer caught in the headlights.

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

Her mind was running wild. Her body was paralyzed.

What would you do?


	7. Poofed

Garnet and Pearl stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to do something. Pearl was caught. That much was obvious to both of them. It was just a matter of Pearl _staying_ caught.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Garnet said calmly, clearly almost amused by Pearl. But Pearl wasn't going to get caught. She had come so far, and for what? Nothing?

She decided there was one way out of this.

"No I don't." She said, getting ready to draw her weopan.

"If I were you, I wouldn't open my mouth more than I already have." Garnet uttered, the tone of her voice changing. She sounded mad, and that's the exact opposite of how Pearl needed her. But Pearl had to act now, she had to get out of there, and away from Garnet. She fixed her stance, getting ready to run.

Garnet sighed, almost in annoyance. She cracked her knuckles, and summoned her gauntlets. "I'm not in the mood for this Pearl." She said blandly.

This was Pearls moment to strike. She took off, summoning her spear and lash in it toward Garnet. It was a hopeless cause. Garnet could see her every next move, and block it with ease.

Garnet retracted her gauntlets. "You can't beat me, Pearl, and I can't bear to hurt you anymore." She dissapointingly said. "You're coming back to the temple."

Pearl wouldn't allow herself to be hauled off like that. She gripped her spear, and lunged forward, her spear piercing Garnet in her stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Garnet began to say, but was interrupted by her physical form giving out, two small gems flee up in the air, one red, one blue.

Pearl was in ginormous trouble. She had 'poofed' Garnet for crying out loud! She took the two gems. And sat them down on the forest floor, with enough room to regenerate.

Judging by how long it took them to reform last time, she had about a day to get ahead. She went back into the old temple, and saw her bag. Relief and joy washed over her. Pearl opened the bag, to see everything still there. She walked out of the temple, to try and find somewhere new to hide.

 _Wait!_ Something screamed inside of her.

 _You can't just leave them there!_ Pearl turned back to look at Ruby and Sapphires gems. The voice inside her head was right, she had to do something with them.

She picked up Ruby, and set her in a bubble, transporting her to the temple, doing the same with Sapphire. The guilt of bubbling Garnet was overwhelming, watching the bubbles vanish to the temple. She felt a rush of adrenaline wash over her, engulfing her with various emotions.

Theres 2 more things to add to the crime list:

-Poofing Garnet

-Bubbling Garnet and sending hurt to the temple. It was now clear, that Pearl was a wanted criminal.

* * *

Steven sat on the couch at the temple. He couldn't sleep knowing the other Gems were out there, even fighting each other.

He decided on doing his favorite 'Garnets-not-here' activity: Playing with Centipeedle. He opened the door to his mothers room, and stepped on to the soft cloud floor.

"Room," He half-shouted. "Take me to the bubble room."

The room moved one of the cloud walls, revealing a staircase.

"Thank you!" Steven shouted to the room, running down the stairs. He found himself in the temple, with hundreds of pink, white and red bubbles. The room used to give him the creeps, but he had grown used to it.

"Alright..." Steven thought aloud. "Not Centipeedle, not Centipeedle, not Centipeedle.. " He drifted off when he saw 2 white bubbles, each with a gem in them.

"Weird. I don't remember those before." Steven walked over toward the new bubbles. He would definitely have remembered if there were any bubbles that looked like regular gems. He held one of the bubbles, in it was a shiny red gem, with quite a few scratches on it. He held the bubble closer, trying to see if it was corrupted any way.

Oops.

He squeezed too hard, and the bubble popped. The red gem glowed and levitated, taking form.

"Ruby?" Steven asked, both confused and excited. He never got to see Ruby.

"THAT LITTLE DIPSHIT!" Ruby screamed, and pacing around. She left black footprints, kinda cute, mostly scary.

"Where's Sapphire!" Ruby asked, just realizing Sapphire wasn't there. Steven pointed to the other white bubble, containing a blue gem.

"IM GONNA KIKL HER!" Ruby yelled, too mad to think."THESE ARE PEARLS BUBBLES!" She popped the bubble, and Sapphires gem floated, forming Sapphire. Sapphire was equally as mad.

"Pearls gonna get it." She said calmly, but it was still the maddest Stevens ever seen her.

Pearl wasn't gonna live another day.


	8. Ruby and Sapphire

**Wow. People actually want to read my shitty fanfic. Sorry for the language, but I'm not even gonna try to censor it anymore.**

 **I want to read the dozens of reviews you guys have left for me, but this shitty computer won't let me.**

 **Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire were too mad to form Garnet. That really said something about how angry they both were. So, Sapphire and Ruby were here until they both got their tempers under control. Sapphire was packing meals for Steven, while Ruby came up with a plan to catch Pearl.

"Sorry to break a promise, but Pearls gonna get hurt." Ruby said schemingly, a slight smile on her face. Steven just nodded. Pearl had split Garnet apart, and was gonna get it. Sapphire walked out of the kitchen, holding the cooler.

"Let's go." She said.

Steven had just realized that Sapphire wasn't wearing her regular dress. A pair of boots and a knee-length dress had replaced her regular outfit. Her hair was scrunched into 2 ponytails, one resting on either side of her shoulders. Even her bangs were times back with a headband. It almost looked strange to see Sapphires 1 eye showing.

Lion was waiting outside, packed up with some gear. The 3 climbed on lion, throwing their bags into lions mane. Lion sped up and started to run across the sea, then made a portal with a growl.

When they made it on the island, Lion found a rock warned in the sun, and fell asleep on it in a matter if seconds. Ruby, Sapphire, and Steven began to venture out into the forest, with the occasional break from walking.

After awhile of hiking, snack breaks, Ruby getting stuck in a tree, and Steven getting bit by a squirrel, they decided to set up camp. Ruby set up a tent in a small clearing, while Sapphire and Steven narrowed down the possibilities.

"Use your future vision to see where she is!" Steven said excitedly.

"It doesn't exactly work that way," Sapphire stated, "But I can try."

Sapphire closed her eyes and concentrated. It felt different without Ruby. But, she was still able to see along the rivers of time.

 _Running_

 _Mistrust_

 _Stealing supplies_

 _Lion_

Sapphire sighed. "I can't see where she is, but watch your stuff." She said dissapointingly. The other two gems exchanged glances, and each gem wondered the same question.

Why?

Not each one of them thought the exact same question, though.

 _Why is she stealing?_

 _Why did she run away?_

 _Why is she acting like this?_

Nobody knew what had gotten into her. Going out for the day to get some space would be reasonable, but running away? Stealing? Hurting other gems? This was bullshit.

It seemed like it wasn't Pearl in there.


	9. On the Trail

The **suspense is killing me! I'm super anxious to read the reviews, but this god damn computer is like 'No Reviews Found'**

 **Pray for my sanity everyone.**

 **Even more foul language that last time. Probably gonna have to change the rating...**

 **But anyway-**

 **I have 3 ways the plot could go:**

 **One with 2 more chapters, would piss everyone off**

 **One with 5 or 6 more chapters, decent ending**

 **One that keeps going on FOREVER, 100 more chapters**

 **Leaning toward the second option.**

 **Enjoy more of my shitty fanfic!**

 **PS. VERY IMPORTANT!** **When I said the line:**

 **Wouldn't love them again**

 **I meant as a FAMILY. NOT** **ROMANCE.**

 **That is all.**

* * *

They were right, but not exact. It still was Pearl in there, but something was missing from the bigger picture.

Pearl could still think for herself.

She could move for herself too.

Every thing was in her control.

There was just a piece missing from the puzzle, the last piece.

* * *

Steven and Ruby softly snored under the stars, curled up in the same sleeping bag (the gems only owned one)

Sapphire couldn't sleep. She didn't need to anyway, but as Garnet, she took the occasional afternoon nap. She had papers spread out by the burnt out campfire, using her gem as a flashlight, trying to make connections.

Trying was the key word.

She was trying to figure out how the fuck they were going to catch Pearl. If Sapphire could determine a pattern, then they may be able to track her next move. Sapphire wasn't even sure this wasn't a lost cause, that they were running around in circles. Or worse, running after someone who wouldn't go with them. Wouldn't want talk to them again.

Wouldnt love them again.

Sapphire needed to see Pearl herself. She closed her eye, absorbing the sounds or the forest, the twinkling of stars, the noise of the universe. Her heart slowed, time began to move like thick syrup.

 _Pearl was running, Ruby was right behind her_

 _Ruby caught up and pounced on her_

 _Pearl was pinned to the ground_

 _Sapphire tried to talk to her, but Pearl wouldn't say anything_

 _Amethyst tied Pearl up_

 _Pearl was grounded, needing to be tied to a post_

Sapphire was worried. That wasn't a future she wanted to see.

Or to happen

She closed her eye once again, and channeled the powers of the universe throughout her gem, her mind, and her heart. This time, Pearl wasn't running.

 _Pearl was crying_

 _They took her home_

 _Grounded from her room and going outside_

 _Un-trusted_

 _Wouldnt talk to anyone_

As much as this future seemed to suck, it was better. But she still couldn't see where Pearl was, and small snippets of info did almost nothing for her cause.

Ruby woke up, to see Sapphire huddled over some work. "Come on Saffy, bedtime." Ruby picked her up, and carried her inside the tent.

"Stop worrying, we'll find her in the morning." Ruby said laying Sapphire down on the floor of the tent.

"I can't." Sapphire said, still laying down.

Ruby sat up, and lifted Sapphire off the ground, cradling her in her own arms like a baby. "Better?" Ruby asked, in a softer tone than she usually speaks in.

Sapphire just nodded yes, and buried her face in Rubys arms.

The two fell asleep.

* * *

Pearl was exhausted. She was cold, tired, she even felt a tad hungry.

"Wow. Im even hungry." Pearl thought aloud. "I have gotten so fucking pathetic that I actually want to grind up mush with my teeth and swallow it."

She wasn't going to stop moving. She couldn't stop moving. She needed to find a warp, or something to get her somewhere else. Pretty soon, she came to the end of the forest, where it stretched into grassland, with cliffs in the distance.

Pearl but her lip. Should she go into the grassland? Back into the forest? Leave s false trail?

She became overwhelmed, and decided to sleep on it. This, of coarse, was an incredibly dangerous thing to do, but she took her chances. She laid on the soft grass of the forest floor, and fell asleep to the sounds, the stars and the universe.

She had made it this far.


	10. Lost and found

**I AM FINISHING THIS SUCKER UP.**

 **This is (probably) the second last chapter. (Actually no I don't want this story to end)**

 **I wanna read all of your reviews and comments but this god damn computer won't let me do anything.**

 **I bet a bunch of you will yell at me for this chapter, but whatever.**

 **Peace out, enjoy this long chapter :)**

* * *

Pearl had woken up and almost screamed. The sun was high in the sky, signifying it was almost noon.

"Why did I sleep?" Pearl muttered to herself, throwing her bag over her shoulder and continuing along the border of the forest. She did feel much more energized than she had yesterday, which was puzzling because she didn't need sleep.

Her mind raced with thoughts.

 _Where are they?_

 _Is Garnet re-fused?_

 _Are they even on this island?_

She stopped walking for a minuet. She could be running from nothing, just a figment of her imagination. Pearl chuckled to herself. "Ruby and Sapphire are probably in a bubble right now!" She said aloud, now laughing. "I'm safe. Free. No more past, no future, just now." She said, laying down in the grass and closing her eyes, drifting off in a mid-sleep state.

Pearl took a deep breath in, she could almost taste the fresh air. Listening to the sounds of nature brang her peace. She laid there for what felt like a few minuets, but was actually stretched out hours.

"I feel it." She heard a voice say. "We're close..."

Ruby.

Pearls heart stopped. She began to crawl, trying to stay hidden in the tall grass. She knew they were going to see her, that she would be caught, that she would face Garnet, er, Ruby and Sapphire.

She decided what she needed to do. She slipped off her bag, and got out the lighter. Very carefully, she lit a branch on fire. Then, came the part she wasn't sure of.

She had to throw it at Steven.

She hesitated, but decided to go with it.

Sapphire can freeze the flames if it gets too out of conrtol, but it would be enough of a diversion for her to run out and gain some ground. She wheeled back her arm, ready to throw.

 _I can't do this. I can't hurt Steven._ Pearl thought.

But something else had other plans.

 _You don't have a choice._

Something rang in her head, repeating over and over, telling her to do it. Pearl felt her arm swing over, launching the flaming stick at Steven. She hit Steven right on the star on his shirt, setting a flame to his chlothes. Sapphire freezed the flames, and comforted a frightened Steven. The 3 gems looked over at Pearl.

Shit. She forgot to run. It would probably be a good time to start running.

She ran like hell, ignoring all the shouts.

"Go back..." She muttered to herself. "Please..."

But she wasn't in full control.

Something was telling her what to do, something that Pearl had figured out wasn't supposed to be there.

The sun was bright in the sky, beaming down on Pearl. She was about to stop, to let them find her, to let them get her, when she heard a shout.

"PEARL. STOP RUNNING RIGHT THIS INSTANT." Garnet yelled, furious, charging at Pearl.

Adreneline rushed through Pearl, who kicked into action, sprinting ahead. She ran through twigs, trees, and branches, trying to get away from the flaming Garnet.

She tried to summon her weopan, if she beat Garnet with guilt once, she could do it again. But her spear wasn't materializing. She lifted a hand to feel her gemstone.

Double shit. It was cracked, pretty badly.

Pearl felt herself growing tired. Her legs started to slow, her arms felt heavy.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Garnet shouted, gaining ground on Pearl.

Pearl wanted to stop. She truly did. She felt the crack in her gem grow bigger, and all the while it became harder to run. She felt a pair of gauntlets grab her by the waist, leaving painful marks in her sides. Garnet hauled her up, using one hand to grab her waist and the other to hold her hands together behind her back.

Pearl was in pain. Her sides had been so scratched. That even the slightest touch caused immense pain. Garnet clutching her side was unimaginable. Her hands felt numb, maybe from her gem being cracked, maybe from the rough grip Garnet had in her.

She felt got tears pour down her face, and the crack in her gem grow larger.

"Garnet..." Pearl said softly, before passing out.

* * *

Steven waited where Garnet told him to. He held a block of ice against his chest, where Pearl had burned him. He heard the crunch of footsteps emerge from the trees, and Garnet came out holding a not-so-good looking Pearl.

"Let's go home. Peridots probably wondering where everyone went." Garnet said with a tone of annoyance and anger in her voice.

"What about Amethyst?" Steven asked.

Garnet looked around the woods, and shrugged. "She's Amethyst. She'll manage."

* * *

A week later, back home was still quiet. Pearl was still out cold on the pullout couch, with Garnet having put a pair of Gauntlets on each of her hands so she couldn't get up. They had managed to find Amethyst, but not in time. In the day she'd been alone, she managed to eat a beehive.

And was still coughing up bees.

Garnet came out of her room to check on Pearl. She was partially worried that Pearl wasn't waking up, and that she didn't even breathe. "It's ok." She had told Steven. "Gems don't need to breathe. Just when there's air around us, it's an instinct."

Late that afternoon, Pearl began to stir. She opened her eyes, and tried to stretch her arms, only to find a gauntlet on each one. Pearl looked over, confused, and tried to take her hand out, which didn't work.

"Only way to keep you down that wouldn't hurt you." Garnet said, sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"Pearls back!" Steven yelled excitedly.

Pearl didn't know how Steven could be excited to see her. She had tried (and succeeded) to hurt him.

Garnet didn't seem as excited. "You're grounded from going outside, going to your room, and from missions." She told Pearl, who sighed and accepted her punishment.

Garnet walked over and sat in the end of the pullout. "Care to explain?" She asked.

Pearl felt her eyes water up, but fought back the tears. "I-I don't..." Pearl began, but couldn't finish. "I don't know what came over me..." She said, losing the battle with her tears.

Garnet just nodded, disappointed. "You can stay on the couch for a week." She said, walking over to her room.

"Wait!" Pearl yelled.

Garnet turned around.

"Can you take these off?" Pearl tried to move her arms, which were held tight by Garnets gauntlets, right above her head. She tried to bring her foot up, but it was being held down by one of Amethysts whips.

"Im not sure you have that kind of trust anymore." Garnet replied. The gauntlets seemed to get tighter and heavier. Garnet gave Pearl one final look, and went into her room.

Pearl was about to say something, but decided not to. Did she really break Garnets trust so much, that she couldn't be trusted to be **not** tied down? She sighed. She truly did.

"I can get you out!" Steven said climbing on the couch and trying to life one of the heavy gauntlets.

"Steven, I don't think you can move those..." Pearl said, and just realized how raspy her voice was.

"Wait! I got this!" He grabbed the gauntlet in both hands and tried to pull it off, but failed.

"I guess your here until Garnet and Amethyst let you go." Steven said, his face was a kind smile, his tone was rather sad. Pearl half-smiled back at him.


	11. The truth

**Alright, here's the sad ending. Not really sad tho.**

 **As cheesy and cliche of an ending as it is, an ending.**

 **So, here we go!**

* * *

"What are we gonna do with her?" Amethyst asked Garnet, the two of whom were standing on the front deck. "I mean, we can't leave her there forever." Amethyst took a quick peek inside, to see Pearl boredly looking at the TV.

"I just have a hard time believing it was her." Garnet said, also looking in at Pearl. "It feels like we're missing something. Like the final piece to the puzzle."

Amethyst nodded, and looked back at Garnet. "Then what is it?"

Garnet shrugged, and sighed. "I can see Pearl running away if she's mad. I can even see her hurting me if she's very mad. What I can't see, is her hurting Steven. That's what confuses me."

Amethyst nodded. "Should we talk to her?" She asked.

Garnet shook her head. " _I_ should talk to her."

Anethyst walked in the house, then opened the door to her room. Garnet sat down on the end of the bed, and turned to Pearl. "Why did you do it?" Garnet asked, putting her hands on her knees.

Pearl looked the other way, and hesitated before saying anything. "Untie me and then I'll talk." She snapped, turning to glare at Garnet.

"Then I guess we won't talk." Garnet replied. "But I'm staying here." Garnet crossed her arms. Pearl wasn't going to cooperate, she knew that much, but even the slightest bit of info could help.

"Why." Pearl said blandly, still not making eye contact. "Do you care so much?" She almost yelled that last part, but her voice couldn't let her.

"Because you're a part of the team." Garet said kindly. "I want to know what's up."

Pearl looked at Garnet, and felt her eyes well up with tears once again. "I don't know. Something just told me to do everything. I couldn't do anything about it. It's like it was controlling me..." Pearls cheeks were now stained with tears, and she felt her hands get free, having the gauntlets removed. Pearl sat up, realizing the ropes were gone too.

"Garnet?" Pearl said, as Garnet stood up and began toward the door.

"Stay on the couch." Garnet stated, walking out the door. Garnet had remembered something she'd seen on the moon base. There were files of every gem, maybe this had happened to other Pearls before.

Garnet looked around for Lion, who she found sleeping under the deck. "Come on." She said gently, walking Lion up. "We need to go somewhere."

Lion stretched and rolled over, continuing his nap. "Lion, this is important." Garnet repeated. This time, Lion stood up, and walked over toward the beach. "We need to go to the Moon Base. Are you up for that?" Garnet asked, climbing on Lion. Lion began to run out into the water, gaining speed. He let out a roar, sending a portal in front of him.

Finally they were on the moon. "Thank you." Garnet said to Lion, who was already sleeping on the floor of the base.

Garnet used her gem as a flashlight, looking around at the murals on the wall. She found the different tile Peridot found last time, and swiped it with her fingers. The staircase materialized, as each one of the steps shot up from the floor. Carefully, she walked up the steps to the control panel.

Her assumption was partly right. Someone had been tampering with the machines, as the screen was on. Some numbers and data were on one side of the screen, while a picture of Pearl was on the other side.

The picture was old, maybe taken 20 000 years ago? It was Pearl, wearing a servant outfit with a diamond in the middle. Garnet read the info on the side.

"Number.. Faucet 294 97 Cut X5G"

"Gem type.. Grade A Pearl-former"

"Owner-former..." Garnet gasped. She couldn't believe it.

"White Diamond..."

Garnet was taken aback. She hadn't realized, not thought of, who Pearl had belonged to before the war. Garnet had always just assumed she had always belonged to, er, followed, Rose.

Garnet was also curious to why her file was up. She kept reading.

"Owner-present.. No current owner"

"Secured by Invess"

Garnet was confused and curious. 'Invess'? What was Invess?

Garnet looked around the base, then walked back down the stairs. "Let's go home." She told Lion.

* * *

"You don't know what Invess is?" Peridot snickered, right after Garnet had asked her what it was.

Garnet rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "It's important. Just tell me what it is." Garnet asked, not in the mood for Peridot in general.

Pedidot snickered again. "You clods are older than I thought! Invess is something Pearl owners put in Pearl gems to make sure they don't run away and stuff." She said, matter-of-factly.

Garnet was both intrigued and disgusted. "What else does it do..." She cautiously asked, almost scared to know what else was in Pearl.

"It's just something that their owners can use on Pearls to make them do certain things, or feel a certain way about stuff. Why? Does Pearl have it?" Peridot exclaimed.

Garnet nodded.

"Probably nothing to worry about, Rose isn't here anymore, she can't use it. Well, unless someone else has her files and stuff." Peridot said.

Garnet felt sick. Someone did access Pearls files. Someone else was controlling Pearl, putting thoughts in her head. "Would Pearl, by any chance, know she has it?" Garnet cautiously asked.

"Nope. It's kept hidden from Pearls." Peridot replied. "And it's nearly impossible to get out."

Garnet just nodded, and went to see how she would be able to tell Pearl. There wasn't any nice way of breaking this to her.

 _Oh hey, there's something in your gem that can control your every move! Just thought I'd let you know!_

 _Someone else is controlling your thoughts, yeah, it's impossible to reverse..._

 _Your basically a mindless clone right now, someone's controlling your thoughts._

Garnet sighed. Pearl was gonna flip.

* * *

Garnet was right. Pearl was freaking out.

"HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN IN MY GEM?" She screamed at Garnet.

"Uhh..." Garnet hesitated. "Forever, I think."

Pearl was having a full blown panic attack. "What of im not thinking for myself right now? What if im not moving for myself right now?" She was frantic, clinging to Amethyst for dear life, tears running down her cheeks.

"Pearl I don't think..." Amethyst started, but was interrupted by Pearls immense squeezing. "IM GOING TO DIE!" Pearl yelled.

"Pearl calm down." Garnet said. "You're not going to die."

"Do you know that for a fact?" Pearl said, still clinging to Amethyst for dear life.

"It would've killed you by now. Your ancient." Amethyst said, giggling a bit. Pearl didn't find any humour in it. "Hardy har har. I'm only 27 000." She snapped sarcastically. "But what if it takes time to kick in?" She was frantic, and stared to cry again.

"Pearl relax. Just tell me if you feel anything telling you to do something." Garnet picked her up off Amethyst and carried her over toward the temple door. "We can hang out in my room." Pearl sniffed and nodded, being carried into Garnets room.

There wasn't much to do on Garnets room, but to just sit down and watch Garnet take care of stuff. She'd burn things, bubble things, and the occasional gem mutant spawning again. After about an hour, Garnet sat down next to Pearl. "Has it ever done that before?" Garnet asked.

"Done what before?" Pearl asked, hugging her knees to her chest. "Has it ever told you to do anything?" Garnet repeated. Pearl shook her head, then stopped to rethink her answer. "I don't know..." She said, her eyes welling up again. Garnet sat quietly. "Im sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Pearl looked up at her. "You had to." She breathed, scrunching up in an even smaller ball than before. "I disobeyed you. I stole. I damaged warps. I hurt you. "I-" she trailed off. "I hurt Steven." She finished, in a hush tone.

Garnet sighed. "You didn't. Someone else did."

The two gems sat across from each other, neither one knowing what to say. "I bubbled you. I ran away. I lied." Pearl breathed. "That was me..."

Garnet didn't know what to say. She knew it wasn't Pearl. But Pearl didn't. "As much as I'd hate to say it, we need to see Peridot and find out any info we can about this."

Pearl just nodded, while Garnet picked her up.. "Let's go back into your room." She opened the door to her room, and allowed Pearl to open hers.

* * *

 **Alright, I know this went in a bad direction, but trust me, I have everything under control and planned out.**

 **Next chapter will make a lot more sense, and won't be as cliché-ish.**

 **Not one piece of info in this chapter isn't important! Nothing is just out here for filler, or just for drama!**


	12. Confirmation Part 1

**HEY. FUCK YOU IMMA MAKE THIS THE SHITTYIST ENDING YOU'VE EVER HAD.**

 **YOU WANT THEM DRY TEAR DUCTS?**

 **WELL FUCK YOU.**

* * *

Pearl was feeling normal again. Nothing came up, and she was able to forget about it from time to time. Even though she could tell that Garnet wasn't _100%_ trustworthy of her, she could still go on short missions, and take care of Steven.

But there were extra precautions to take. Garnet would check in on her every 3 or 4 hours, and she didn't have knowledge of where the extra weopans were kept. God knows what could happen next time.

Peridot wasn't much help at all. If anything, she'd made Pearl even more scared.

"It's like a chip forced into your gem, and eventually your gem absorbs it, and it's there forever!" Peridot had said, almost enthusiastic. "Although it's used for training Pearls, or for disobedient servants, someone's probably using your body to get rid of the gems, or to gather info!"

It was then that Garnet dragged Pearl away. "That's enough for today..." She had said, picking Pearl up under her armpits and dragging her away.

Pearl stayed next to Garnet that night.

It was today that Peridot was going to see if it was something she could get out. She and Pearl were alone in the bathroom, Pearl having a towel around her shoulders.

"Why do we need a towel?" She had asked, confused.

"To catch the ichor, duh." Peridot replied, like it was common knowledge.

Pearls heart (literally) skipped a beat. Peridot sat her down in a stool, and got out a power drill. "This is only going to bring you excruciating pain." She said, with what Pearl swore was a smile.

I "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" Pearl screamed, running out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Well, congrats. It's there forever now." Peridot said, annoyed, sitting on the kitchen counter next to Steven. Pearl and Garnet were on the couch, with Amethyst leaning against the wall.

The 4 gems sat down in the house while Steven was outside with Connie. "Excuse me if I don't want someone DRILLING into my gem with a POWER DRILL." Pearl snapped back.

Amethyst laughs a bit."You were going to drill into her? Is that thing really that bad?"

"Yes." Garnet said, lounging in the couch next to Pearl. "You saw what it made her do last time." Pearl bit her lip and looked off to the side, still feeling like it was her fault.

"All we can do is wait to see if it happens again." Garnet continued. "It's something preventable."

"But what would we do if it happens again?" Steven said nervously, which made Pearl slunk back in her seat even more. "If it does, we can handle it better than last time. Pearl knows what it feels like. She can tell me if anything comes up. It's nothing to worry about."

"If Pearl wasn't being such a baby I could get it out." Peridot snapped, scrunching up her nose. Pearl rolled her eyes at Peridot. "You probably would have killed me." She said, crossing her arms. Peridot made a grunting sound, and hopped off the counter. "I'm going to the barn." She yelled, shutting the door behind her. "Me too!" Steven shouted after her, running to catch up.

* * *

It was around 7 am, when Pearl woke up, she opened the door to her room, stepping outside into the beach house. Going to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Pearl put on breakfast for Steven, the usual toast and eggs.

Steven rolled out of bed to the smells coming from the kitchen, thumping downstairs and stitting down at the kitchen table, awaiting his meal. "How did you sleep?" Pearl asked, flipping his eggs onto a plate.

"Fine." Steven replied, yawning. Pearl slid his plate over to him, along with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Garnet and I are going to the Communication Hub, to see if any parts would be useful for the drill. We'll be gone until around 3." Pearl told Steven, stealing a sip from his OJ. "Can I come?" Steven asked excitedly, bouncing in hisseat.

"Not this time." Pearl said to a disappointed Steven. "Maybe you could take Peridot to the arcade, she hasn't been there before!" She suggested.

"Ok that's a great idea!" Steven perked up, finishing off his toast. "I'm gonna go get her!" He jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, flying down the steps.

A flash of red light came from Garnets door. "I'm ready." She said.

The two gems found lion, and got a ride to the Communication Hub. "What are we looking for?" Pearl asked, looking around the rubble.

"Power cells. They don't have to be full, they just have to be intact." Garnet stated. Pearl nodded, and began to search.

 _Why_

Pearl heard a voice in her head. 'Oh no.' She thought. Garnet was busy, she wouldn't want Pearl to interrupt her. She ignored it, knowing she could overpower it. Her head began to throb, right near her gem. Pearl clutched her forehead, massaging best her gem with her fingers.

"Pearl, are you alright?" Garnet shouted, and bean to walk over.

 _Yes, you are_

Pearl nodded, and got back to searching. "Pearl, I don't think you are..." Garnet started walking over toward Pearl. "We should go home, I think it's kicking in again." Pearl nodded "I-I..." She started, but was cut off by the screams coming from her gem, only to be heard by herself.

 _Dont listen to her_

"Im fine, I swear." Pearl said, both hands clutching her head. "Pearl your not fine. Let's go home." Garnet went to pick up Pearl, who brushed her off. "I said I'm fine." Pearl firmly stated, trying to focus on something other than the voice.

"Pearl, come on. It's going to get worse." Garnet put her hands around pearls waist, lifting her up into the air.

 _Kick her, scream, do something!_

Pearl started kicking her legs, trying to break free of Garnets grasp. "Let go of me!" She yelled, summoning her weopan and slashing it on Garnets arm. Garnet dropped her, putting one hand over the bleeding cut. "Pearl, you're loosing yourself."Garnet shouted, summoning both gauntlets.

Pearl retracted her weopan, regaining control over the voice in her head, and Garnet seized the opportunity so swoop up Pearl, carrying her over to Lion.

 _Get out of there! What are you, a puppet?_

Pearl was loosing control once again, and felt herself trashing her arms around. She squirmed out of Garnets grasp, and summoned a spear.

 _Good job. Now h_ _urt her as badly as you can_

Pearl gripped her spear, lashing it at Garnet, who successfully dodged her moves.

"I'm not going to fight you! I can't bear to hurt you." She yelled. Pearl didn't care. She launched herself at Garnet, aiming her spear in Garnets stomach. Garnet sighed, and knew she had to fight Pearl.

Garnet jumped back, firing her gauntlets in Pearls direction. Pearl was taken aback, and was tossed onto the ground. She tried to summon another spear, but her gem was nearly shattered.

"I'm sorry." Garnet scooped Pearl up, cradling her like a baby. Pearl couldn't fight anymore, she had no energy, and no will.

 _Dont let her take you_

Still holding Pearl in her arms, Garnet hopped on Lions back. Lion sent them home through a warp, and returned to his usual nap-spot.

Garnet walked up the front steps, and into the beach house.

"What happened?" Steven exclaimed, breaking from watching TV on his bed.

Garnet placed the weary looking Pearl on the couch. "It happened again. I had to fight her." Garnet shortly explained. Steven ran down the stairs, knowing his spit would come in handy right about now.

He fixed the cracks in Pearls gem, but her physical form was still pretty damaged. "Let her sleep it off." Garnet told Steven, who went back upstairs to finish his show.

 _See what happened? Listen to me next time_

Pearl drifted off, and fell asleep.

* * *

Pearl woke up at around 9 the next morning.

"G'morning." Garnet said, pouring Steven a bowl of cereal. Pearl was sore all over, there were scabs and bruises covering every inch of her body. She felt immense guilt, looking over to Garnets arm, which had a large scab running from her elbow to right below one of the gems on her palms.

"I did that do you?" Pearl asked, being crushed with guilt.

"Look what I did to you." Garnet replied, sliding the cereal over to Steven and opening up a newspaper. "But you had to..." Pearl stuttered, trying to justify that it was her fault.

"You didn't have a choice." Garnet replied. Pearl tried to sit up, but felt a variety of aches and pains. "Wouldn't do that if I were you." Garnet said, not even having to look up from her paper.

Pearl laid back down, being careful not to touch any of her bruises. "How long am I staying here this time?" She asked, with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Until you feel better." Garnet responded, completely ignoring Pearls sarcasm.

Pearl just groaned, knowing it would take several weeks for hut cuts to heal.

* * *

 **HA HA HA I LIED**

 **THIS IS PART 1.**

 **A SEPERATE CHAPTER WILL BE PART 2**

 **WHICH YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR**

 **MWAH HA HA**


	13. Confirmation Part 2

**Ooooooh the last chapter!**

 **How does she doooooooo it?**

 **(PS. I got tired of writing Dr. Maheshwarn so I just wrote Dr.M)**

* * *

Pearl had insisted on getting up before her wounds were fully healed. This, in turn, had made them even worse. Now she was on the couch even longer.

"That's what you get for not listening to me." Garnet said smugly, shooting a grin in Pearls direction. Pearl rolled her eyes, and tried to roll over. She wasn't even strong enough to do that.

The brief 53 seconds Pearl was up, she managed to get up, go outside, and fall down the stairs. She was now tucked into Stevens bed, a bowl of soup by the bed that she refused to touch.

"We're going to the moon base to find out anything we can. We'll be gone for about 4 or 5 hours." Garnet said.

"But what if-" Pearl began, but was cut off by Garnet. "Stevens staying here."

Pearl tried to object, but there wasn't much you could do when you could barely lift your head. Garnet walked outside to meet Amethyst and Peridot, who were fairly excited. The three hopped on Lion, and were gone.

"Hey Pearl." Steven said, startling Pearl. Pearl was groaning in her head, not wanting _Steven_ to be taking care of _her._ It should've been the other way around. "Connies coming over in a bit, and her moms going to take a look at you. She's kinda worried, cause that was quite a fall, and she thinks you probably broke something." Steven rambled.

 _Ugh. Human doctors have no idea what they're doing._ She thought to herself. _She's going to dissect me because I don't have a digestive system._

Pearl rolled over in bed, facing away from Steven, who in turned went downstairs.

The doorbell rang. Steven ran over to the front door, opening it.

"Hey Connie. Hello Dr. Maheshwarn."

"Hello Steven. Where's Pearl?" Dr.M said, looking over to the couch. Steven pointed up to his bed, where a figure of Pearl was visible under the sheets. Dr.M nodded, sand and brought her bag upstairs.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Steven suggested, knowing Pearl was going to be difficult and rather loud. "Sounds like fun." Connie replied, also knowing the fight about to happen. The two went outside, leaving Pearl and Dr.M alone.

"Garnet told me you fell down the front steps, because you got up too soon from earlier injuries." Dr.M said, taking out a stethoscope and a thermometer. Pearl just brought the sheets closed to her chin, and scrunched up her legs a bit more.

Dr.M had already figured out she was going to be difficult, just by seeing her facing away, and the untouched bowl of soup on the bedside table next to her.

She walked over to the other side of the bed, so she was facing Pearl, who narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm fine. I don't need a check up." Pearl muttered, pulling the blanket over her mouth.

"Not what Garnet told me." Dr.M said, pulling the blanket back down and taking out the thermometer.

 _Garnet._ Pearl thought. _That_ _bitch._

Pearl reluctently let her take her temperature.

"56" Dr.M muttered. "Weird..."

The check up continued, with Pearl being just as stubborn. She made her heart stop beating when Dr.M tried to take a pulse, and stopped breathing when she tried to check her breathing.

Pearl found it pretty funny when she made her blood pressure came up as 0, and her blood sugar was in the negatives. Dr.M just plain being confused was funny.

Dr.M finally gave up. "I have no idea what you gems are even made of." She said, confused. "I guess your ok?"

Pearl had felt immense satisfaction. The human doctor was stumped. She had won.

The front door opened, and the other 4 gems walked in.

"Hello." Garnet said, walking through the front door. "How's Pearl?" She asked Dr.M, almost acting as if Pearl wasn't able to think for herself. Pearl scrunched up her nose, knowing Garnet was underestimating her.

"She's, uh, ok... I guess?" Dr.M said, looking down at her clipboard. Garnet raised an eyebrow behind her glasses, glaring at Pearl.

Dr.M left, leaving Pearl and Garnet alone. "What did she mean by 'I guess?'" Garnet crossed her arms.

"I may have, just a tiny bit, ummmm...screwed up her results..." Pearl awkwardly smiled, Garnet frowning at her. She rolled her eyes behind her glasses, sighing.

"We found some info at the moon base." Garnet changed the topic. "Like what?" Pearl asked.

"Like this." Garnet held up a chip, numbers, letters and code covering it. "A usb with all your info on it." Garnet answered, knowing Pearl would ask what it was.

"So that means..." Pearl started, but didn't finish her sentence.

"The Invess stuff isn't a problem." Garnet smiled. Pearl smiled back.

Things would finally go back to normal.

* * *

 **I know I took a long time on this chapter, I know it's a shitty ending, but whatever.**

 **Just kinda finished it ASAP, but I wanted to start something different and I physically can't do 2 stories at once.**

 **I have at least 12 crap stories I couldn't publish because they turned out so bad. I mean they're like 3 stories mixed into one. I get the plots mixed up a lot.**

 **I might make a sequel but IDK.**

 **:)**


End file.
